The present invention relates to a modular mounting system for plumbing fixtures such as shower arms. In prior art shower arm mounting systems, there may a shower arm which serves to support and position the shower head, but conventionally there may be an undesirable degree of difficulty in removing the shower arm when the user wants to change the style or color of bathroom fixtures. A principal problem with current shower arm assemblies is that there is no way for the user to replace the visible portion of the assembly without disconnecting a manifold attached to the shower riser inside a wall. Thus, people desiring to enhance the aesthetic style of their bathroom fixtures cannot remove the entire visible portion of the shower arm without great difficulty.
The present invention provides a modular shower arm mounting system which supports the shower arm assembly and allows for replacement of the visible portion of the shower arm assembly without requiring disconnection of the manifold or causing water to leak behind the wall. Thus, the user may remove the old assembly and replace it with a new assembly which has a more desirable style.
The present invention relates to a shower arm mounting system.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a modular shower arm mounting system a portion of which is replaceable without the difficulty associated with disconnecting parts from behind the wall so that the user may easily replace the shower arm assembly.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a replaceable shower arm assembly which forms all or a substantial part of the visible portion of the modular shower arm mounting system.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a replacement shower arm assembly which avoids potential water leakage from occurring behind the shower wall.
Another purpose of the invention is a modular shower arm mounting system as described which provides for a firm mounting of the replaceable shower arm assembly.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.